villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myrtle Varnworth
'Myrtle Varnworth '''is the main antagonist of the indie horror game, ''Black Rose. She was a ghostly entity who happened to be responsible for the mysterious deaths of those who entered into the abandoned funeral home. When the protagonist named Linda entered into the funeral home, Myrtle started to haunt her as well as attempting to kill her. History Not much about Myrtle's past but she was once rumored of being the worker who was in charge of taking care of her master's funeral home. Sometimes later, she mysteriously died and her boss decided not to bury her but instead placed her corpse into the coffin and placed it inside the basement. Then, he wrote a note to warn everyone else not to approach towards Myrtle's coffin. However, none of them listened to his advice and instead, they went to the funeral home and there they were mysteriously killed by Myrtle's spirit. Sometimes later, an ordinary girl named Linda who was hearing about the recent deaths of the people who entered Myrtle's place as well as the legend of Myrtle. Against the locals' warnings, she decided to investigate the place. Myrtle shortly appears when Linda entered into her place to investigate the cause of the deaths that took place in the funeral home. At first, Myrtle's voice can be heard laughing sinisterly. When Linda entered into the room and found the baby monitor as she picked it up, Myrtle' voice can be heared from the baby monitor this time as she told Linda to go down to the basement. With that, Linda proceeds to go down to the basement to investigate. There, she eventually found her coffin and an another baby monitor. Upon learning that the whole situation is ghastly, Linda attempt to get out of the funeral home, only for her to hear Myrtle's voice again from behind as she told her not to go and stay with her. Frightened, Linda desperately got out from the basement, only of having her flashlight began to blink eerily. Then, she suddenly saw Myrtle standing near the basement's door from behind before she disappeared. A few minutes later as Linda continues to walk around the funeral home, Myrtle reappeared and this time, begin to chase after Linda. Appearance Myrtle appears as the entity that resembled an adult woman. Because of her appearance, her skin was pale greenish-grey and she also have two pairs of glowing white eyes which were completely disturbing. She also wears a black dress, which revealed her bare shoulders. Powers and Abilities Being a ghost, Myrtle have the ability to appear and reappear from nowhere. She also have the ability to disrupt electricity, making it go haywire and making the person's way become impossible. If the person looked directly or far away into her eyes for more than a second, he or she will be instantly caught by Myrtle. During the last chase, Myrtle's speed increases and this time, she started to walk faster than usual, thus making the escape route harder. Gallery 1416720373260.jpg|Myrtle standing near the doorway. Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil